Children
by StarryEyedChan
Summary: Remus slept with his best friend, and can't bring himself to tell him that he slept with him. But over two months later something happens so the truth must come out! Warning this story contains boyxboy aswell as Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Ok so hello, this is my first story posted on and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot and **_**very minor**_** ocs.**

**Full summary: Remus slept with his best friend, but can't bring himself to tell him that he slept with him. But two months later something happens so the truth must come out!**

**Warnings: this contains boyXboy relationships as well as Mpreg.**

**Pairings: Wolfstar, LilyJames and maybe others idk yet!**

**2****nd**** September**

I am an idiot. Yes, I am. I slept with my best friend when he was drunk. I was drunk to though. But my werewolf memory was way better than a person. And my body was also stronger than an average person. And Sirius was completely smashed. I knew that when he was that hammered he would not remember a thing. And luckily everyone else was also that hammered, well everyone who was at the party.

James threw the party to celebrate welcome back to Hogwarts with every Gryffindor, which the first was on a Thursday so we got Friday and the weekend to get settled. The only people that didn't attend were the teachers, everyone below fifth year, non Gryffindors and Lily Evans. I didn't want to go, but my fellow marauders made me.

I know this may sound childish but, Sirius started it! He was the one who started striping! Don't forget that I was also drunk, but I knew I would remember it and he wouldn't. Let's just leave it, we were both drunk and I will pretend nothing happened. Did I forget to mention the fact that when I'm drunk moony gets closer to the surface.

So that's what I did. I left his bed, thankfully he is a deep sleeper and James & peter had gotten lucky. I went to the bathroom for a shower.

Once I had washed his smell off me (a very nice smell might I add), I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. Sirius had woken up by the time I was out.

"What happened?" he asked me with a groan.

"I don't really know, I think you got lucky though." I said nonchalantly.

"Sweet!" he said, I think I saw a bit hurt in his face, before groaning with pain.

I left for breakfast, it was about nine in the morning so I knew breakfast wouldn't be over. Thank god it's a Saturday. Once I got down there, I realised Lily and I were the only people, in year fifth and up, who were there. Lily greeted me with a warm yet sympathetic smile. She handed me some tea.

I thanked her and took a sat next to her. I like Lily, she's nice to me. She also knows all of my crushes, including one Sirius Black, the only thing she figured out about my 'furry little problem' and accepted me for who I am.

I started piling sausages and bacon on my plate. Once I had finished putting all the meat on my plate and finishing with one poached egg. I started digging in. after I had finished Lily gave me a wide eyed look.

"What?" I asked feeling silently annoyed.

"You never eat that much, it's like your stomach grew four times bigger! Well unless your hung-over." she said with a small giggle. She then asked me, "do you want company, you're going to the library right?"

"Yeah sure why not. And bacon and sausages are good for hangovers, well for me anyway" I said with a small smile.

We walked to the library, once we got there Madam Pince smiled at us. Madam Pince liked us, when the other marauders weren't here. I picked out a book in the small Muggle fiction section, as did Lily. Lily chose 'Oliver Twist' and I chose 'A Study in Scarlet' the first Sherlock Holmes book.

**September 26****th**

Everything had gone back to normal. Sirius hadn't remembered, just as no one else had; the full moon was tonight unfortunately. I was feeling sick. As usual.

I headed to the hospital wing. Poppy greeted me with a large smile. We then went down to the whomping willow. She freezed the tree by touching the knot at the base. I went in while no one was looking. The sun was already setting.

Once I got to the actual shack I saw padfoot, prongs and wormtail, all in their animagus forms. I smiled at them while going to an upstairs bedroom. I undressed and put my wand in a hidden compartment, aka under a floorboard.

And then I wait, and wait and…pain. It didn't hurt as it normally would though. It's like moony and I had agreed to not fight. It was comforting, to know moony and I weren't too bad. But I could feel his mind over powering mine, I just didn't fight it.

**The next morning**

I woke up in the private hospital room I had been using for the past five years. Surprisingly I didn't feel that bad. I was feeling bad but not bad as I normally would.

"Well mister Lupin you have some explaining to do?" madam Pomfrey said while glaring at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"You and the wolf inside you! You worked together, that is the only explanation, and you had no cuts or bruises! When I found you, you were curled up in a ball as if you hadn't even moved!" she suddenly hugged me.

"Maybe we're finally connecting?" I suggested.

Pomfrey was only twenty-six, and to me she was like an older sister. She just chuckled.

**The night before Halloween**

A prank. That is why we are in the dungeons. Trying to pull a prank on the Slytherins. It was only eleven o'clock. And by the time most of the Slytherins entered the hall the following day, they would all have pink hair and dresses with heels.

Sirius and I had the job of distracting filch and any teacher who would have been walking by. So we got the map which had only just been perfected. So that's what we were doing. So far we had made noises and threw rocks at people. It had worked. Until filch chased us into a broom closet that locked automatically.

"Sirius, which closet is this?" I asked.

"It's the closet that girl tried to lock me in." he replied.

"That's what I was worried about." I said plainly while resting my head on his chest.

"Um, moony? Why is the closet important? And also why is your head on my chest?" he asked.

"Because there is a specific spell that gets us out, I can't figure out which one and my head is on your chest because I am tired." I stated then finished with a yawn.

"Moony! Don't fall asleep on me you're the only one who could get us out of this shit!" he said a little bit louder than needed.

"Fine! I won't fall asleep!" I pulled away from his chest.

It was dark in the closet. Sirius was emitting a lot of body heat. Was he blushing? Don't know. Okay, Remus get your head out of the clouds! What spell was it? Think moony think! Oh fuck thinking.

I thought about the spell 'reducto', would it work? I concentrated before getting my wand out. But before I could get it out the door exploded. The door was just a bunch of ashes on the floor. Sirius looked shocked and a little flushed. I was just looking at it with amazement.

"Children out of bed! Children out of bed!" filch shouted while running right for us.

"Run!" Sirius said while grabbing my hand.

That day my heart skipped a beat.

**November eighth**

I was in the library with lily, studying for potions. I am okay at potions, but I always make something explode. So lily was helping me. We where on things you mustn't combine things with, when I started feeling sick.

"Lily, can we take a break?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." She said while tearing her eyes away from the book. "Oh Merlin, Remus! Are you okay, you look terrible!" she said with a shocked expression.

"Gee, thanks." I grumbled.

"Okay, I am taking you to the hospital wing!" she started packing her books into her bag.

"Lily, I feel fine!" I said. I really wasn't fine.

"Tough!" she huffed. Once she had packed her stuff up she put all of my stuff in to my bag.

Once all of my stuff was in my bad I slung it over my shoulder, as did lily. She grabbed my hand, regardless of my complaints. And then we were off to the hospital wing. Once we reached the halfway mark for the hospital wing I stopped.

"Lily, I think I'm going to be sick." I said.

"Okay, give me a second." She took a few books and quills out of her bag and handed it to me.

And not a moment too soon. I threw up in her book bag. It was horrible, and it lasted like two minutes of me puking in her bag. Lily had looked away, I really didn't blame her.

"Sorry." I said avoiding her gaze.

"It's okay," she patted my back with her arm that wasn't holding her books and quills. "Let's go to the hospital wing." She took my hand and we walked slowly to the wing.

Once we had arrived at the hospital wing, I threw up in Lily's bag again. I was still being sick while Lily got Madam Pomfrey. They took me to the private room I am in after the full moon. Lily was asked to leave, but ultimately refused so she was sitting out side of the room on a regular hospital bed looking furious.

Madam Pomfrey gave me a sleeping drought that would keep me asleep for two hours. She said she wanted to do some tests. Does she normally do this for everyone if they just threw up? Well I shall, hopefully, enjoy my slumber.

**Two hours later**

"Madam Pomfrey, why am I the first to know? I mean I am his friend, but I didn't even know he did it!" I heard Lily say outside of my room. Her voice was foggy, much like my head.

"Well we should discuss it with him first before we make assumptions. He should be awake by now. And Lily do not freak him out!" I heard Pomfrey's clouded voice.

I saw lily and Pomfrey enter my room. Lily looked shocked and Pomfrey was unnaturally calm. Very suspicious.

"Remus, you're awake!" lily said while running over and hugging me.

"Lily! Don't squish him you might hurt them!" madam Pomfrey scolded.

Wait, them? "What do you mean by them?" I asked feeling very confused.

"You have some explaining to do mister." Lily withdrew and said to me.

"What did I do?" I said feeling scared.

"You…" before Lily could finish the sentence madam Pomfrey interrupted.

"Remus, when was the last time you delved into sexual intercourse?" Pomfrey asked.

I could feel heat rising in my cheeks. "Um second of September." I squeaked out.

"The party!" lily suddenly said. Her voice then got deeper and gave me a sympathetic look while continuing, "Moony took over didn't he?" I nodded my head.

She hugged me gently.

"Miss Evans, please exit the room while I speak to mister Lupin." She demanded.

Lily glared, but gave up and left, I had a feeling she was still outside of the door though.

"Now, Remus do you mind if I ask whom you slept with that night?" she asked kindly

I mumble Sirius's name. But she gave me a look. So I said his name a little louder.

"Oh for goodness sake Remus! Speak not mumble or whisper! Speak!" I thing she might have lost her cool.

I sighed and said, "Sirius Black." I wanted to leave.

"Thank you Remus, I know how difficult that must have been." She said kindly. "How many books have you read about werewolves?"

"Only one, when I was younger." I replied.

"Well the reproduction of a werewolf does differ from that of a human." I gave her an odd look. "Male werewolves can have children if there is another human involved. I know this might be confusing but male and female werewolves produce the fertile 'egg' that creates life. For males this only happens four times a year, normally when they adjust to each season. Now Remus do you understand?" she looked at me almost pleadingly.

"So I'm, oh dear god!" I said while turning over and throwing up on the floor. I had a feeling it wasn't because of 'them'.

"It's okay Remus, just get it all out." She said while patting my back.

I heard shouting from behind the door. I recognise Lily's voice among James, Sirius and Peter's voices.

"He's in there isn't he?" Sirius's voice yelled.

"He was our friend first!" Peter's voice whined.

"Evans, as much as I love you..." James' voice stopped after a whack sound.

I got up, much to Pomfrey's dismay, and opened the door and just yelled, "Shut up! You're making my headache worse! Please just leave!" I felt upset and I really didn't want endless shouting, but I knew that I should tell Sirius so I said, "Lily, you can stay. You're quiet." Lily would know what to do.

The other marauders let their mouths drop to the floor. Lily just stuck her tongue out at them as I pulled her into my room. Madam Pomfrey made the others leave.

**Yay first chapter!**

**I haven't really felt like uploading much because I often lose interest after a while but this is Wolfstar! How can anyone not love it? I have other stories of course but like I said I lose interest.**

**Sorry I was born that way! So if you see any mistakes that I have missed please tell me!**

**But it might take forever to update but I assure you it will be complete!... someday.**

**I know my writing style is bad but I did leave English school when I was ten and moved to France and my English teacher is as thick as a brick and say my English needs help! What a bitch.**

**Anyway thank you for reading please review.**

_**StarryEyedChan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya people thank you to **_**Sirius1994**_**for reviewing and thank you to all of the followers and favoriters who have read the first chapter so big thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that have been introduced or mentioned so far! If I did this story would be canon!**

**Warning: I've done all the warnings for most of this story in chapter one but the warning is that the POV will change from Lily to Remus than back to Lily then switching to Sirius.**

**Okay that's all hope you enjoy reading!**

**November eighth 8:27pm**

I was angry, with Remus. Not because he's pregnant or for the fact he's gay or bisexual or whatever the world feels like labelling it! It's the fact that he didn't tell me he did it with Sirius Black! I don't like Black in fact I hate the bloke. I knew Remus had his crush on him but why couldn't it have been on anyone else? Oh well Remus is like a brother so I don't really care.

But still why Black? I knew they cared deeply for each other and I also knew for a fact that Remus and Black would be the most inseparable people in the world if they did get together! But I still can't stand the bloke! But for Remus I will be nice… unless Black starts it!

Wait does Black even know? Oh dear Merlin! Black doesn't know. That's why I'm sitting here with a crying Remus in my arm! He doesn't know how to tell him.

It's up to me, Lily Evans, to help Remus John Lupin tell Sirius Orion black that he will be a father to Remus's spawn or cub or I don't know what the foetus is called I guess?!

God even for a witch that just sounds weird!

**November tenth**

"Lily, what do I do?" I asked the red headed girl in a slightly whining voice that I felt disappointed in myself.

Lily sighed while putting down the book she was reading before answering with, "Just tell him! Bla…" I saw her face strain, "Sirius" she clenched her teeth, "will understand!"

"But what if he hates me for lying? What if he doesn't want it? What if…" I said in a panicky voice before Lily put her hand over my mouth.

"Remus, calm down." She said in a soothing voice. "Sirius Black is the biggest git on the planet! Well actually it's Potter but Black is a close second. But he cares for you, and he will understand or I will make him, _comprend_** (1)**?" she smiled at me.

"Have you been learning French?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Not really, but Tuney is insisting I take 'normal' classes in the summer." She shrugged. "it's not so bad she says if act normal enough they might take me to France with them this year." She said bitterly.

"Lily are you okay?" I asked, I was genuinely concerned.

"Yeah of course, now Remus you need to tell him!" she raised her voice slightly.

"Miss Evans Mister Lupin please keep your voices down!" madam Pince told us.

"Yes madam Pince." we both said quietly.

"Remus, I will devise a plan so you can tell him! It's not fair to him!" she whispered and looked me in the eyes.

"Fine, but you need to help me with the plan to tell him. Please?" I said with slight tears in my eyes.

"Don't worry about it!" she said while hugging me before whispering into my ear, "Now what we need to do it…"

**Tenth November 7:37PM**

"And your sure this will work?" Remus asked me for the hundredth time as we climbed the stairs of Gryffindor tower.

"Yes just follow my lead and do as the plan says, okay?" I more of told then asked.

"Of course, Lils what do you take me for?" he asked while glaring and I just giggled.

I ignored that comment and said before knocking on the 'marauders' bedroom door, "Okay, here goes."

The door opened and I came face to face with, ugg, James Potter. He looked slightly confused, but then it suddenly changes to glee.

"Evans I knew you'd come round!" he said while enveloping me into a hug, which was not welcome.

"Pot… James, please let me go." I asked politely. Thankfully he let me go and that confused look came back.

"Evans, not that I don't like your company but why are you here?" James asked and was backing away an inch or two.

"To finish some homework with Remus." I said while smiling at James. "Shall we Remus?"

"wait." He said to me then looked over to Sirius who was sat on the only made bed. "Sirius why are you on my bed?"

Sirius looked over to us and glared at me, and Remus thinks Sirius won't care, then said plainly, "your bed is comfier than mine, I thought we discussed this before?" he glared at me one last time before moving to the bed closest to Remus's.

"Okay Sirius, so lily what was the formula for the shrinking solution again?"

"Remus, why do you need that formula? You don't take potions remember?" I asked with a slightly cheerful look on my face.

"You said I needed to still learn the formula's at least!" he whined and then continued, "I still don't see why!

"But I do." I heard Sirius mutter.

**Five minutes later**

"_Muffliato_!" I cast as soon as the curtains around Remus's bed closed.

"I've never heard that spell before." Remus said plainly. "What does it do?"

"Sev…Snape and I made it. It makes it so no one around us will hear us speak only faint muffles." I said.

"Oh okay then." He said quietly.

After about five minutes of reading a muggle fiction book each, Remus said, "should we do it now?"

"Yes, now remember follow my lead!" I stood up and opened the curtains suddenly.

Black and Potter's eyes instantly snapped to me, I only just realised Pettigrew wasn't here. I walked straight over to Potter's bed with a warm smile on my face.

"James," his eyes widened when I used a terribly sweet voice, "can you go down to the kitchens and ask the house elf Frisky for a 'Rae sandwich' please?" I said smiling.

"Um, yeah, s-sure Evan, Lily I'll go no, err, yu-yeah now. I'll be back in a minute" he said while stumbling out of the dorm.

Once James was out of the door and closed it Sirius said, "Okay, what ever you two are planning on doing, please leave me out of it."

"I'm sorry Sirius but we can't." remus said in a very small voice. His fringe was covering his eyes and he wasn't even looking at the now standing Sirius.

"Why?" Sirius said.

"Because…" before Remus could continue I took over.

"You remember that party James threw at the beginning of the year, right?" he nodded, "well you slept with someone and know that someone is, you know, not alone even whenthe person you slept with is alone." I think my hinting was obvious.

"What do you mean?" he said as he eyed me suspiciously.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" I was surprised that it was Remus that yelled. "Don't you get it! Someone had sex with you and now they're pregnant!" Remus screeched, tears threatening to fall.

"wait so, I slept with Evans?" he asked with total disbelief then muttered, "eww."

I snorted then said, "no Sirius even is we where the last to people on earth never would I sleep with you." Before letting out a small snigger.

"Wait if I didn't do you then who did I do?" he said looking confused.

Suddenly Remus ran up to Sirius and started hugging him like mad as he let the tears fall. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he sobbed as Sirius just looked even more confused, "I didn't know this would happen!" he said in between gasps, "I thought that if I pretended it didn't it would just go away but now I have something growing inside me! I thought if I told you you'd hate me and never wanted to see me again. Please forgive me Sirius I'm so sorry!" he cried harder into the darker haired mans arms.

Sirius, to my surprise and not surprise, wrapped his arms around Remus. Sirius was just hushing him trying to make him stop crying. I stood there with my mouth open. Yeah I knew they both cared for each other and that the chances they were soul mates were about 75 to 100. But I couldn't help but be surprised.

I awed without realising. Sirius snapped his head and sent me a look that said 'thanks but you can go now'. I smiled and left the room. I silently closed the dorm room. I sat on the step outside the closed oak door that had MAURADERS written in dark red lettering on it. I sat and grinned. Like the Cheshire cat.

"Hey Lily! I got you 'Rae Sandwich thingy'!" why am I not surprised to notice that it was James who had ruined my thoughts. "lily, why are you smiling? Not that its not a great sight but you just look pleased with your self."

"James, would you like to go on a walk around the grounds with me?" I asked, no it was not because I liked him, it was because he would disturb whom thing going on in the room.

His fce lit up like a Christmas tree while frantically nodding his head; I took the plate off of him and put it in front of the door. I started walking down the stairs with James in tow.

**Another five minutes later**

I was lying on Prongs's bed with a sleeping moony on top of me. A million thing were in my head. They were things like, 'how did this happen?', 'I'm going to be dad!', 'why me?', but the biggest thing was just 'yes!'.

You might thin I should hate him and if it was anyone else I probably would. But this is Moony!

I'm not going to lie. I love moony. I love Remus. I love Remus John Lupin aka moony!

I know what you're thinking! 'But how can the super gorgeous, terribly handsome, daringly dashing, magnificently stunning Sirius Black the ladies man of Hogwarts be homosexual?'

I don't even know to be quite sure, I guess it started with the whole Snape and the whomping willow thing. I saw him in the hospital the night after, he looked so venerable, at peace even! I thought I'd lost him, and then I knew. I Sirius Orion (can I change it please?) Black was in love with his best friend.

And now I have Remus, who slept with me, carrying my unborn child! But from this day forth, I will be the best person Remus will ever need!

I looked at the boy sleeping on my body. I couldn't help it, I started playing with his longer-than-most-boy's light brown hair. It was sweet to just watch him sleep. Most people say that watching someone while they're sleeping is kind of pervy, but it's not. Actually I think it's romantic!

"I will never let you down Remus! I promise!" I whispered to the sleeping boy before pulling him closer and wrapping my arms around him and falling asleep myself.

**Okay so that's the second chapter! It was faster than I predicted! But they might get slower or faster, depending on how many etudes I have this year at school. I am actually prowd of this story. Mainly because I am actually continuing it!**

**(1) understand.**

**Yeah I added french because my dad said i needed to make sure I remembered what I know.**

**So I hope you liked it and please review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of the world, this is chapter three of Children, which I really need to think of a better name.**

**So thank you to **_**masonxoxo**_** for reveiwing and as you asked I updated! And thank you to **_**Aelan013**_** for reviewing too and sorry if I made any grammatical errors, I will try to find them asap! And thank you too everyone who followed and favorites, just lots of thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, just a young girl who loves fanfiction.**

**POV Warning: it starts at James then to Sirius then James then Lily then finally Remus.**

**November tenth 9:49**

"So is this a date?" I asked the perfect Evans.

"No potter, it's just two acquaintances trying to talk and become friends." She huffed lightly.

So we have to start as friends and then go to the dates. It better not take to long. But for Lily I can do it!

"Okay Lily so what's your favourite colour?" I asked with obvious enthusiasm.

She groaned and said, "bright green. Not gloomy green like the Slytherins."

**10:24**

"Oh my god!" I woke up suddenly and leaned the top half of my body forward.

I realised it as heavier because Remus was on me. Thankfully he was still asleep. I looked over to the doorway and saw a shocked looking peter. I glared needless to say. I flopped back down into my original position.

"Sirius! I thought you were dating Megan or something!" Pete yelled.

"Oh for fucks sake peter! We broke up! Now what time is it?" I yelled the first two sentences then just said the last.

"It's half ten o'clock. At night!" he spoke, I was just stroking Remus's hair. "And why are you on James's bed?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Peter just get the fuck out!" Remus mumbled. "Sirius I'm not a dog!" he mumbled again.

"Wait is that Remus?" he asked with a horrified look on his face.

"Yes you cunt! Now get out!" he told peter.

"Remus! Please don't use that word!" I told him. Yes I don't like the c word, sue me!

Peter ran out with his disgusted face. Thank god, now for some alone time. Remus slowly got up, and I pouted, he got off of me and off of the bed and opened James's sock draw and threw up in it.

Two minutes of the sound of a person puking. It's not nice, I felt like I wanted to throw up now. I got up and patted his back.

Once he was done I asked if he was okay.

"Fine, just all-day sickness." He said glumly before throwing up again for another minute or two.

"Maybe we should see Pomfrey?" I suggested but he shook his head.

"No, she'll just give me a potion to stop the sickness but it gives me a headache and it tastes like shit." He grumbled.

"It's okay," I said while pulling him into a hug.

"You're right." He said absent minded, "I'm hungry."

"Well let's go to the kitchens!" I took his right hand in my left and walked out of the door.

We walked down the stairs and entered the Gryffindor common room. People stared at our entwined hands. Some looked disgusted (I glared at Pete who was hiding in the corner, stupid blabber mouth), and then to my surprise some girl started crying. But the biggest surprise was that a girl shouted "Yes shounen ai is back baby!" Whatever that means.

Needless to say, Remus got embarrassed and started walking again, yanking me along, and went straight out of the portrait hole. We didn't speak as we walked just smiled, the both of us. Once we got in to the kitchens, we surprisingly avoided filch, a house elf names flicker came and asked us what we wanted.

"Two hot chocolates with a lot of whipped cream and some chocolate shavings and a plate of marshmallow." I asked and Flicker agreed.

"Can I also I have a banana and cheese sandwich," Remus kindly asked the male elf.

"Of course sirs, Flicker's is delighted to serve!" he disappeared once he finished the sentence.

Two minutes later Flicker came back with two hot chocolates and a disgusting looking sandwich. Remus ate it in a flash then asked for another but with chocolate pieces in it too.

Oh god, it just hit me! I'm going to be a father! To my best male friends child! Wait Remus refers to it as them. Is there more than two? Oh Merlin! I'm going to be dad to not one, but two children! What if I'm not good enough, what if they hate me! Oh for fuck's sake! Why me?

"Remus, how many are there in you stomach!" I yelled out in despair.

"I don't know. For werewolves it's usually more than three." He said calmly before continuing, "Madam Pomfrey says we won't know until the foetal development." He looked at my look that said _please continue_, "that's when they get they're proper shape."

"How do you know so much about this, it's like you've gone through it before." I said while finishing the last of my hot chocolate.

Remus giggled.

"What?" I shot him a look.

"You'd look good with a moustache!" he said before giggling harder.

I wiped my face with my school robe. He giggled again. I think I like Remus. A lot, maybe a bit more than like. Damn, he is so cute when he laughs. Even if it is at me.

"Names," I mumbled and he stopped giggling.

"What?" he asked.

"What are their names?" I asked him.

"I was thinking for a girl, Estelle or Hope or Candice or Adara or Vega or Polaris or Poppy

or Lily…" I put my hand over his mouth.

"We are not naming our child or children after Lily!" I snapped, "why do you even want to name our child after Lily she's similar to a dragon on steroids!"

"Well if you must know the week after the willow thing I stayed with Lily and since then we have gotten closer! She deserves it. She was there for me when no one else was!" his eyes flashed with anger.

"Okay but how about it be the middle name?" I said delicately.

"Okay." He said with a smile, god is he really this hormonal? "Anyway for a boy's name I was thinking Derek or Jack or …" I kissed him.

Once I pulled away I told him he was babbling.

"How about we go back to the dorm?" he suggested. And I obliged.

**Same time **

"Hey watch!" I told Lily.

She rolled her eyes as she took a seat on a rock. I started skipping rocks on top of the black lake. She snorted. But she was smiling and shaking her head at the same time. That's a good sign isn't it?

"James!" she yelled while I was about to pick up another rock.

"What is it? Are you okay?" I asked, yes I was very worried for her.

"It's starting to rain." She said.

"Really? Well we should go inside or we could just have a walk in the rain?"

"No, I don't want to catch a cold." I took off my robe and put it around her since she wasn't wearing one. "What are you doing?" she asked accusingly.

"You said you didn't want to catch a cold! So take my robe you'll be warm." I stated.

"But won't you be cold?" I shook my head, feeling my heartbeat quicken. "Thank you." She said softly and smiled.

"Can I show you something?" I asked her.

"What is it?"

"Will you promise not to tell?"

"Okay. So what is it?"

"Not here!" I took her hand and started walking to the forbidden forest.

"James we aren't allowed in the forest! Why are we going in here?" I could hear the agitated-ness in her voice.

Once we got in deep enough so no one from the castle could see I stopped.

"Okay what's going on?" she huffed.

"Just close your eyes." I said.

"Fine." She closed her eyes.

I closed my eyes. Honestly, James Potter really is complicated. But at least he's cute. Wait, I did not just think that! No no no no NO! I do not like that dickhead Potter! I refuse to accept it…

A huff of warm breath engulfed my face.

I opened my eyes and I saw the last thing I expected to see.

"Prongs." I whispered.

The magnificent stag nodded its head. _Prongs._ His 'prongs' cascaded around me as he nodded. I was stunned. _Prongs_. It made so much more sense now. Moony, the werewolf with Prongs the Stag and Wormtail and Padfoot. _Prongs._ Makes me wonder what Peter and Sirius are.

I stroked his head, feeling mesmerised. He stepped forward and nuzzled his nosed into my shoulder. I couldn't think straight. I could only think about Prongs.

_Prongs._

Prongs.

_**Prongs!**_

**In Gryffindor tower.**

"So what are the reasons behind all those names you chose?" Sirius asked me.

"Well Estelle because it's French for bright star. Hope for my mother. Candice because it sounds like Canis as in Canis Major. Adara because it's in the same constellation as you. Vega or Polaris because they are very bright stars, but not as bright as Sirius. Poppy for Madam Pomfrey." I said plainly.

"Wait, why Pomfrey?" he asked me with an amused look.

"She has taken care of me since I was younger and over the years she has become somewhat of a sister to me." I smiled.

"Okay well how about for a girl, Kastra and for a boy, Alphard for a boy. Simple as that." He said as I grinned.

"Okay well how about Kastra, Vega and Stella for a girls first name and Lily, Hope and Poppy for their middle?" I said while still smiling. He nodded, "and Alphard, Jack or Will for their first…"

"Why Will and Jack?" he interrupted.

"Jack and Will just because I like the name. And my cousin is called Will." He nodded and smiled softly. "And for their middle names, how about James or Sirius? Yes Sirius as in you."

"I like them." He said simply before asking, "Will you go to Hogsmead with me next Saturday since it's an official one?" I noticed him blushing.

"Okay." I said while feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

I hugged him. Before leaving for my bed.

"Goodnight Sirius." I said while still smiling.

"Goodnight Remus." I heard him reply.

I felt happy, so happy I didn't even notice Prongs and Wormtail weren't there.

**Okay that chapter was confusing and, in my opinion, short. Oh well I've going back to school tomorrow but thank full on Wednesday's it's only a half day! So I will be able to hopefully write more stuff yay!**

**Okay hope you liked it and please review!**

**Bye-bye.**


End file.
